


One bright star

by Criminals_code



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Does it count as Major character death if the character is already dead is what I'd like to know, How Do I Tag, Sad, You might cry, just putting that out there, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminals_code/pseuds/Criminals_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper, Alcor, Dreambender- Whatever you call him- has had enough with the endless wheel of time consuming Mabel.</p><p>Consuming HiS StAR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One bright star

A black gloved hand lovingly caressed the old woman's cheek, remembering how only hours ago the relaxed expression had been a bright smile, and there had been a twinkling in those wondrous eyes, now closed. The warmth that accompanied a live human was gone, replaced with an icy temperature and a snow white pallor of death over her face. Golden rings that served as irises flashed as he growled, revealing pointy teeth. A loud snap of his fingers, despite the fact that they were still encased in gloves, brought to him an ancient thing.

Not only had it rusted, left out in the rain by his Mabel, the original bright star, but the old thing was rare to see nowadays. He ran his hand over the grappling hook, feeling its contours and shape through onyx black gloves.

A smile stretched across the unnatural beings face, a warm thing that didn't fit his usual terrifying nature.

They had been twins, Alcor and her. A two piece puzzle that was not complete without the other.

They had been two bright stars.

And then he came.

The yellow demon had ruined their lives, set his claws so deep into their minds that they thought about him enough for him to gain power.

The dark power had planned and planned, had set lures and traps. Honeyed words and a hand encased in blue fire. And they had fallen for it, the two bright stars.

An obsidian tower.

In the end, his plan had led them to a clearing in the woods.

They fought and fought, screaming bloody murder and Mabel passed out at some point. He had retreated, he had cowered under the yellow demons gaze.

The two bright stars, in their one dark hour.

Bill had tried to posses him, had tried to take over his body, but with no deal binding it, the 'meat sack' was not his for the taking. Thus Alcor was born. Mabel and Alcor, no more Mabel and Dipper. One bright star, and one dark soul

As he grew older, his fashion choice changed to a coat as black as a bottomless hole.

Slowly Mabel aged, and Alcor watched her grow up while he did not age. He felt broken. He could not be whole without the other.

One bright star, and one dark toll.

His star. Mabel. GONE. His one bright star, the one dark seal.

Dead. Her soul. Gone. Souls turn again, like a vast cosmic wheel.

He found her again, found her laughing and playing. She could see him, no other could. Because of that, he carried her close, no other to steal.

No one else can hurt his bright star, his one dark deal.

One bright star, and one dark twin.

He screamed with pain as she left him again, for a new life.

What a lonely burden he carried within.

He fought against the threatening wave of time, the force just poised to take away her again, take away his bright star.

He cannot win.

He WILL WIN.

He ROARED, eyes flashing GOLD, wings spread and claws tearing at the fabric of time. He found her quicker this time, a newborn resting in the arms of her mother. She seemed quite frightened to have the most powerful demon in existence at the end of her bed, eyes flashing with rage.

"D̦̮̘̭͔̰̺ó͙̭ṇ̳͙t͕͕̦̺͇̥̖ ͙̻̞̣̞̗͘f̵̼̖̼͉r͇̩e̲͚̜̘t̩͍̣͙͡.̱̯̣̥ͅ ̶̳̮͎͕ͅS͏h͚e̤̯̰̗͚̥̲'͈͞s͈̦̘ͅ M̝̘̪͇̞ͅí̫̝͚͖͈̰z̗̮̥̺͓̮̠a̰r.̜̳̦ ̱͓̣̫̦͙̠My ̪̗͢o̷͕͔͍͈͈̖ṇ̹͢e̠̬̬͖͓̦̟ ̯͍b̶̮̺͔̤̻̼r̫̝̤̻͔̥i͜g̖̥̥̙̗ͅͅh͈̤͕͙t̶̫̫̗͓͕ ̳͔̰̘̳͙s̖̘̙̟̫͉̼̕t̺a̸̳̣̠̻̲r."

 

He took her from her mother gently, waiting for resistance. He looked down at the baby, his Mizar.

His one bright star.

He pressed his lips to the top of her warm bald head, reveling in the feeling of having his star back so soon, only hours after she died.

No one heard his near breathless whisper, cradling the child close and speaking words of power.

"Reperi me. Intus seriebus terraemotus flammae, dulcedini pluviae, reperi me et numquam more."

He looked mournfully at the child, the child which he had blessed with eternity and cursed with immortality.

One bright star, and one dark sin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually based off a poem I read!
> 
> Heres the link:  
> http://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/post/121388643308/one-bright-star
> 
> The Latin was thanks to Letters_creat_worlds! Thanks!
> 
> The translation is: Find me. In the aftershock of fire, in the sweetness of rain, find me, and never die.


End file.
